1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to systems and methods of sharing a location or activity of a vehicle.
2. Relevant Technology
Mobile electronic devices (“mobile devices”) allow users to share information with others, among other things. Generally, mobile device users can share text-based messages with other mobile device users via short message service (SMS) messages. In many instances, mobile devices allow users to share other forms of media directly with other mobile devices through multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages. As many mobile devices are configured to access the internet, users may share text, hyperlinks, pictures, videos, audio and the like on a number of internet-based mobile device applications, blogs, microblogs, social networking services, photo sharing sites, video sharing sites, social news sites, and the like.
Vehicle operators often desire to use their mobile device while operating a vehicle. However, the use of electronic devices while operating a vehicle can lead to operator distractions and potentially dangerous operating conditions. This sort of “distracted driving” has caused accidents, and many states now have laws forbidding or restricting interaction with mobile devices while driving.
Furthermore, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHSTA) has provided guidelines to automakers to ensure that new cars discourage distracted driving. The focus of the NHSTA guidelines is to encourage drivers to keep their eyes on the road, rather than being distracted with the interface of a mobile device or vehicular device. To that end, some sharing functionality of electronic devices may potentially be disabled now and possibly in a more widespread manner in the future. The NHSTA guidelines are often in direct conflict with drivers' desired behavior.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.